


Seven Times John Fell In Love For The First Time And One Time He Fell In Love Again

by Blue_Night



Series: Silent Sounds [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says: John fell in love with someone or something for the first time seventh times and one time, he fell in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times John Fell In Love For The First Time And One Time He Fell In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something short and sweet and I wanted to add a part to my series 'Silent Sounds'.  
> Have fun reading it!

**The first time** John fell in love for the first time with someone, was when he was a newborn, smelling the wonderful scent of his mother and listening to her sweet voice telling him what a sweet little baby he was. Mothers are tender and gentle and sweet and they offer unquestioning love and protection and John loved his mother back with all his heart. He never stopped loving her and even her death couldn't change his deep love for the first being he had ever loved.

**The second time** John fell in love for the first time with something was when he sat in a plane for the very first time. He sat in the plane and watched everything becoming smaller and smaller until all he could see was the blue sky and the white clouds traveling over the never-ending deep blueness. He saw the sky and the clouds, listening to the cheerful humming of the motors and he suddenly felt a peace, freedom and happiness he had never felt before and it was then when he realized that he was meant to be a pilot and fly everything that could lift itself up into the air.

**The third time** John fell in love for the first time with something was when he walked through the event horizon of a Stargate for the first time and touched the ground of an abandoned city a race simply called Ancients had left in another galaxy a long time ago. His feet touched the ground of this city named Atlantis and the city welcomed him with a happy whisper only he could hear and John knew that he had found his true home, the place where wanted to live.

**The fourth time** John fell in love with someone for the first time was when he lay in the infirmary bed in the SGC, deaf and helplessly, ripped from everything he loved and needed. He couldn't hear anything and he was scared to death, but, Rodney was there, never leaving his side, being his ears, his voice and his tower of strength. Rodney gave him everything he needed during these horrible weeks and he never let him down and John fell in love with his friend and knew that he would never love any other being the way he loved his wonderful genius.

**The fifth time** John fell in love with something was when he got his hearing back. It wasn't the hearing he had known, but, he could hear the voice of his beloved genius and he could hear the 'wuuush' of the wormhole and all these little sounds he had taken for granted before he had lost his old life. He could hear the birds and the raindrops drumming against the window and even the annoying buzzing of a Wraith Dart and he loved every little sound he could hear again.

**The sixth time** John fell in love with someone for the first time was when he just had saved a little boy from a large beast, carrying this boy through the wilderness in his arms for hours. The boy had lost his parents, his home and even his voice, but for John, he was the sweetest little boy John had ever seen and John fell in love with him as if Zaniel were his own son, knowing hat he would never leave him alone again.

**The seventh time** John fell in love with something for the first time was at Christmas day when he heard the voice of his adopted son Zaniel for the first time. It was shaky and rough, but, it was the sweetest sound John could ever have imagined. He loved listening to this wonderful voice and he still does, knowing that he will never get enough of listening to his son's wonderful voice and Zaniel's happy laughter.

**The one time** John fell in love with someone for the second time was when he watched his beloved genius walking along the red carpet in the Gate-room of Atlantis in his black suit, coming to him to get married to him. John stood there in his dress blue and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen something that beautiful. Rodney came to him, smiling with all the love he felt for him and all John could do was smiling back with all of his own love for the other man, taking Rodney's hand and listening to the words of General O'Neill who performed the wedding ceremony in their beloved Ancient city right before the Stargate. He watched his beautiful husband wiping away the tears of joy from his cheeks and it was right then when he fell in love all over again with the man he already loved more than life itself.


End file.
